Osmose
by Chopi-chan
Summary: Sakura é uma adolescente quase normal, que vai ter sua vida revirada por um garoto novo e um hacker em seu prédio, que irão testar sua sanidade de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis, mas seria tão ruim assim um pouco de loucura? Fic nova! SasuxSaku
1. Absurdo

Oie geente!

Eu tô aki com essa fic, que na verdade veio a idéia quando meu professor de geografia falou: "Ei caralho, dá pra vocês prestarem atenção? Ou por acaso vocês viraram plantas e aprendem as coisas por osmose?"

Pois é né, minhas idéias nunca surgem de coisas com muito sentido, enfim, eu tô gostando muito de escrever essa fic, eu já comecei o segundo capítulo e sempre que eu puder eu vou tá postando, espero realmente que vocês gostem!

Fiz essa fic, quase inteiramente baseada em fatos reais da minha vida, espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

.

.

.

.

Cri...cri...cri...

_Objeto não identificado._

Quem ousa invadir a minha mente no seu estado de Yin do yin-yang?

Oh.

Olá caro invasor de minha mente!

Ignore os últimos fatos, mas eu estou completamente entediada, e minha mente entediada não gera coisas úteis.

Bem, como invasor que você é, deveria ao menos saber meu nome, mas vou ignorar esse fato e me apresentar.

Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 16 anos, moro em um prédio em Tóquio, tenho olhos verdes e cabelos longos de cor rosa. É isso mesmo que você leu, ROSA.

Não, e não me deu a louca em um dia de calor e sair pra pintar o cabelo pra me refrescar com o shappon do salão.

Eles são naturais.

Meu corpo, bem, digamos que ele está em desenvolvimento.

Sou aluna da escola Konoha, da sala do 2º ano B, tenho duas melhores amigas, Yamanaka Ino e Hyuuga Hinata, estamos juntas desde os 6 anos quando eu me mudei pro Japão; e um melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, que conheci na 1ª série quando ele declarou sua paixão platônica por mim, que acabou por virar uma amizade super protetora.

Eu não sou totalmente japonesa, meu pai é japonês, mas minha mãe é irlândesa, eles se conheceram em uma viagem em que meu pai fez à Irlanda, em que ela era a guia turística, meu pai ficou um tempo por lá, mas com o seu emprego aqui no Japão oferecendo uma promoção pelo seu retorno, eles resolveram voltar ao Japão.

E foi no avião que surgiu meu maior medo entre os outros, altura. Eu, uma pobre garotinha de seis aninhos sofrendo do desatre que é chamado de Turbulência.

Nunca mais entro naquela ave gigante maldita com seus problemas estomacais.

Agora você se pergunta, como posso eu ter medo de altura e morar em um _prédio_?

Bem eu moro no primeiro andar, é quase como morar no segundo andar de uma casa duplex, não é tão alto assim e morar no primeiro andar tem lá suas vantagens, como ficar sabendo das fofocas do condominio mais rápido ou até assisti-las.

O meu quarto tem uma varanda que fica um pouco acima do parquinho, dando pra subir no meu quarto pela casinha do parquinho, o que me faz sempre deixar a varanda muito bem trancada.

Aqui no prédio, moram muitos adolescentes, o que torna o lugar um tanto agitado.

Bom, você já me conhece o suficiente pra entender o resto da minha vida, até porque não tenho mais nada pra falar a não ser o número do meu sutiãn, mas não tô afim de entrar em detalhes do meu dilema de adolescente frustrada com sua economia ser insuficiente para por silicone.

Mudando de assunto, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, particulamente eu odeio. Pode me chamar de do contra, mas o primeiro dia só presta pro povo ver o tênis novo e a bolsa nova dos outros.

Neste momento eu estou sentada na terceira carteira do lado da janela, ignorando o que o professor de física 3 está falando.

Mas com peso na conciência eu resolvi prestar atenção.

(5 minutos depois)

Aaaannh...

Tá eu desisto, não vejo a lógica de física.

- Ei Sakura! - Chamou Ino.

- Que foi? - Perguntei discretamente.

- Nem sabe! Eu conheci um cara lá na praça que, nooossa senhora! - Falou ela se lembrando do indigente.

- Na praça? Cuidado que é drogado!

- Affê Sakura! Lá na praça num tem só drogado não!

- Não, tem emo, tem travesti... - E ela me deu um tapinha no braço com raiva, mas sério, na pracinha do bairro da Ino, é muito boa pra caminhar, mas tem uma parte dela que é a variedade social por lá, tudo que você imaginar você vai achar por lá, vai por mim, tem de tudo naquele lugar.

- É sério!

- Tá, tá, continue. - E ela me contou toda a história de como ela conheceu um cara chamado Rimen, Ridan, Himan, Hidan, acho, que era super sexy e galanteador e blábláblá...histórias de Ino.

- Senhoritas Yamanaka e Haruno, não quero ter que lhes chamar atenção mais uma vez! - Falou o professor irritado.

- Tá certo professor. - Disse Ino e ele se virou continuando a aula. - E então Sakura, onde eu parei?

.

.

.

.

- Minhas lindas, é começo do ano, eu sei que vocês estão animadas para por a conversa em dia... - Discursava a coordenadora pra gente com aquela cara de puta-que-pariu-mal-começou-o-ano-e-já-tenho-projeto-de-deliquente-na-minha-sala-que-merda-não-vai-dar-pra-tirar-meu-cochilo.

Como eu, a Ino fingia que prestava atenção, mas na verdade nós estavamos pensando quanto custaria uma cirurgia de remoção dessa verruga na cara da Srª Matsus. Cara, que negoço enorme! Dá pra um besoro se abrigar da chuva alí.

Eca, que nojo.

Então como nós fomos expulsas da sala de aula, a gente passou o resto do tempo jogando adedonha no papel.

Yeeeah.

Percebam meu sarcásmo.

Passaram uns 20 minutos e o sinal estridente do colégio tocou avisando a troca de professor, já que nós só trocamos de sala depois do toque do almoço.

Então eu e Ino podemos voltar à sala.

- O que vocês estavam pensando? É o primeiro dia de aula gente! - Brigou Hinata assim que nós entramos.

- Calma Hinata, o primeiro dia não tem nada de diferente dos outros, só o nome. - Falou Ino jogando suas madeixas loiras para tráz.

- Mas o ano tem! Nós estamos no segundo ano! - Falou revoltada conosco.

- A Hinata tem razão. - Falei fazendo Ino olhar pra mim espantada. - Eu vou prestar atenção nessa aula! - Disse com toda minha força de vontade e determinação que eu não sabia que existiam, o que fez Ino olhar pra mim descrente e Hinata orgulhosa.

É isso aí, vou me esforçar, eu vou conseguir, não pode ser tão difícil assim prestar atenção numa aula né?

Não é?

.

.

.

.

- ROOOOOONC! Mimimiii...

- Haruunoooo!

Sinto cheiro de ódio.

Abri um olho pra dar uma espiadinha e vi a Anko-sensei com uma cara de serial killer, que com certeza eu estou fudida.

- Aaah! Olá Anko-sensei! Como vai você? O dia está lindo né? - Sorri amarelo e dando uma risada nervosa.

- Eu sabia que ia reclamar de você Haruno, só não sabia que seria no primeiro dia de aula! - Falou irritada.

- Reclamar? De mim? Mas porquê? Não é como se eu estivesse **realmeente** dormiindoo. Era mais pra um cochilo sabe? Pra repor as energias pra poder me concentrar melhor nessa sua aula tããão interessante e cheia de coisas instrutivas! - Falava falsamente gesticulando com as mãos.

- Sei, eu entendo completamente. - Disse com um sorriso magnífico em seu rosto que me fez aliviar um pouco.

- Entende?

.

.

.

.

- Lugar?

- Haiti.

- Hungria.

- 10 pontos.

Não me entenda mal, eu não sou nenhuma vagabunda, eu até tiro ótimas notas, mas eu detesto ficar parada prestando atenção na aula por muito tempo e digamos que eu não seja uma pessoa indiscreta. Mas o fato é, eu sou apenas uma adolescente de cabelo rosa no lugar errado na hora errada.

- Ne, Sakura-chan! Posso passar no seu prédio hoje?

- Pode, mas vê se não atrai o síndico lá em casa de novo viu Naruto!

- Mas eu não fiz nada da última vez! Ele que tem marcação comigo! - Falou meu amiguinho loiro revoltado com a vida.

- Acho que qualquer um teria marcação com alguém que jogou ramen em suas calças.

- É, pode ser...mas eu acho que ele não vai com a minha cara mesmo não, aquele desgraçado, eu devia ter colocado ramen de pimenta!

- Tá certo Naruto, fala aí agora programa de TV!

- House!

- Heroes!

E assim o dia prosseguiu, fui expulsa mais duas vezes até o final das aulas e ganhei da Ino duas vezes! A-ha! Só perdir pro Naruto, o que me deixou até agora inconformada.

Calma Sakura, ele tem mais experiencia que você.

São exatamente 5:12 da tarde e o bastardo do Naruto aindo não deu as caras.

5:29. Que tédiiooo! Porque todo mundo resolveu estudar agora? Que pessoal miserável tão querendo me matar de tédio.

5:37. Tão fazendo um coplô contra mim. Bando de desgraçados, quem é que estuda no primeiro dia de aula?

_E aquele papo de que primeiro dia de aula num tem nada de diferente dos outro?_

Cala a boca Inner, eu não falei contigo.

5:42. Na minha terra tem palmeiras onde cantam sabiás, senoA . cossenoB + senoB . cossenoA o sinal que eu uso aqui é o mesmo que eu uso lá...

Ok, eu preciso ocupar minha mente.

Vou entra no meu e-mail, ver se tem alguma mensagem nova, tinha três ainda não lidas, vamos veeer...

**De:** Yamanaka Ino

**Para:** Haruno Sakura

**Assunto:** Pode admitir, eu sou foda! Ha-ha!

Adivinha quem arranjou um gatinho pra você desencalhar? Eu mesma! Não vai acreditar! O Hidan tem uns amigos, tipo, MUITO gatos! E eles estudam lá no colégio! Como eu sou uma ótima amiga eu decidi abdicar-me de uma de minhas belezuras e vou lhe dar um com muito carinho por isso você VAI ficar com ele, morra o gato do prédio, você vai ficar com esse e fim de papo! Não é todo dia que eu resolvo fazer caridade!

P.S.: Você fez a tarefa de física 3? Eu tô completamente perdida nesse negócio! Professor viado que expulsa alunas exemplares como nós de sala!

Beijinhoos!

Ino.

**De: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Para: **Haruno Sakura

**Assunto: **Não me mate Sakura-chan!

Por questões de segurança, eu resolvi falar isso por e-mail, o pervertido do meu avô não quiz me deixar aí porque vai passar um especial de American Pie na Tv! Como eu ainda não dirijo não da pra ir hoje, foi mal Sakura-chan!

Naruto.

**De: **Mitsashi Tenten

**Para: **Haruno Sakura

**Assunto:** HACKER!

Aviso pra todo mundo prédio! Tem um Hacker no condomínio que tá usando a internet de todo mundo, ele tem acesso não só à internet como tambem aos arquivos do nosso computador! Deixem a internet de vocês bloqueada e fiquem de olho, se tiver um outro aparelho estranho ligado a sua rede desligue a internet e bloquei imediatamente!

Bjs,

Tenten.

_**Respostas:**_

**De: **Haruno Sakura

**Para: **Yamanaka Ino

**Assunto: **Olha o tratameento!

Primeiro de tudo, vai dar Ino. Eu não estou encalhada, é uma escolha, ESCOLHA. Eu apenas estou esperando a pessoa certa! E eu fico com quem eu quiser! Humpf! E desde quando você viu escrito na minha testa: _"Aceitamos caridades, tudo em nome do Senhor." _heeem? Eu posso até conhecê-lo, mas isso não quer dizer nada! Não sou você, não vou sair por aí distribuindo amor.

P.S.: Tinha tarefa de física 3?

Beijos,

Sakura.

**De: **Haruno Sakura

**Para: **Uzumaki Naruto

**Assunto: **Miserável ingrato!

Seeei, teu avô né! Culpar as pessoas do seus pecados é feio viu Naruto! É bom que você venha de armadura amanhã pro colégio, eu já tinha até feito o teu ramen, seu ingrato. Vinhesse à pé! Deixasse de ser sedentário, a obsidade tá aí viu!

Sakura.

**De: **Haruno Sakura

**Para: **Mitsashi Tenten

**Assunto: **HACKER!

Se isso for trote eu te mato Tenten, e o que é que tu ta fazendo no pc? Tu num disse que ia estudar, sua vagabunda? Eu sabia, vocês tão fazendo um coplô contra minha pessoa! Aguarde, vai ter volta!

Beijos,

Sakura.

Assim que eu terminei de enviar as mensagens, fui olhar o tanto de aparelhos conectados no meu wii-Fi só por preucação, tinha dois aparelhos ligados, então eu fui checar.

Como eu sou a Sakura, o hacker tava na minha internet.

E como eu continuo sendo a Sakura, ele iniciou uma conversa comigo pelo msn.

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Você é aquela menina do cabelo rosa?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Porquê? Tem alguma coisa contra meu cabelo seu desocupado?**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Tenho sim, porque ele é cor chiclete e não rosa normal?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Meu filho, vá peidar, vá.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Tô sem vontade, mas vem cá, você seria tão doce quanto um chiclete? Ou preguenta como um?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Não sei, porque você não vem aki constatá?**_

Acho que eu tenho probleminhas, como é que eu chamo o hacker pra minha casa?

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Outra hora.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Frouxo.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Não sou frouxo, mas agora tenho outras coisas pra fazer.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Cite uma.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Falar com você não é tão ruim quanto parece.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Se vinhesse aqui poderia falar comigo pessoalmente.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- É muito longe, dá trabalho.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Tu deve ser obeso, seu sedentário.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Quando a gente se encontrar você descobre.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- E quando isso vai ser?**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Logo. Porquê? Tá ansiosa?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Só pra meter a mão na tua cara, meu amor.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Não sabia que nosso relacionamento já estava tão avançado, já estamos nos apelidos.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Claro, acabei de inventar mais outro, quer ver?**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- Quero.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Você é meu pequeno Fag.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**- E o que seria isso?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**- Que tu é viado!**_

_**Sakura está offline.**_

Desliguei o pc, esse mac a bitch¹! Tive que refazer um monte de coisa lá pra modificar a senha do meu wii-fi, e acabei por mudar o nome também, ficou tentador.

_"Entra que tu morre, safado!"_

Depois desse conversa construtiva, que me ensinou a como ser estuprada mais rápido eu resolvi ligar pra Tenten.

- Alô? - Atendeu uma voz morgada do outro lado da linha.

- Terminou de "estudar"?

- Ah, não, nem comecei, fiquei com preguiça..

- Pois vamo descer?

- O pessoal já acabou de estudar?

- Sei lá, se num terminaram vão terminar agora.

Me despidi de Tenten e comecei a pertubar todo mundo que eu conhecia nesse prédio, chamando atenção no msn, ligando, mandando mensagem e até mesmo gritando da varanda.

No final, estávamos eu, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Gaara e Temari, a maioria puto comigo por eu ter feito um estardalhaço, mas who cares?

- Por que você não pode agir como uma pessoa normal e chamar pelo telefone Sakura? - Perguntou Temari com ódio por eu ter chamado ela pela varanda.

- Se você parasse de tagarelar com o Shikamaru por cinco minutos, eu te ligaria.

- Vá pra merda Sakura!

- Certo, certo, mudando de assunto, vocês receberam o e-mail que eu mandei sobre o hacker?

- Eu recebi mais do que isso querida... - Falei fazendo todos me olharem confusos. -O hacker tava usando meu wii-fi e veiu falar comigo pelo msn.

E começaram a me encher de perguntas e eu lógico respondi, algumas. Só que eu me revoltei e mandei todo mundo ir a merda que tava parecendo um interrogatório, aí a gente foi jogar volei.

Adoro essas coisas aleatórias.

Era meninas contra meninos, como eu sou horrível em esportes, os meninos tão ganhando, mas até que meu saque é bom, eu fiz dois pontos de saque!

Nos sentamos rapidinho, os meninos foram pegar água e eu e as meninas ficamos falando da vida alheia, é claro.

- Vocês viram o garoto novo que veiu morar aqui? - Perguntou Tenten.

- Vi! Ele é muito lindoo!

- Quem é? - Perguntei confusa.

- Um moreno de olhos pretos, ele é lindo Sakura! - Falou Tenten, sendo seguida por Temari.

- Olha que o Shika e o Neji não vão gostar dessa história não viu! - Disse fazendo ambas ficarem vermelhinhas, ai, ai, adoro fazer isso!

Antes que elas pudessem me chingar ou qualquer coisa do gênero, os meninos chegaram com a água.

- Vamos continuar? - Perguntou Neji.

- Aaaah nããão, você num tão vendo que eu to morrendo não? - Falei.

- Eu tô cansada tambem. - Reclamou Tenten.

- Quié? Tão com medo de perder é? - Desafiou Kiba.

- Claro que não! - Levantou Temari determinada.

- Gente, eu já tô no meu estado de decomposição, num vai dar não. - Falei me deitando e me fingindo de morta.

- Medrosaa! - Provocou Gaara.

- Eu sabia que você não iam ser capazes de vencer a gente! Até parece, um bando de menininha! - Provocou mais ainda Kiba, fazendo Tenten se levantar irritada.

- Vamos ver então! Sakura levanta teu traseiro em decomposição daí!

- Affê...esses jovens de hoje que não tem respeito pelos defuntos... - Me levantei reclamando, arrancando risada de todos.

E o jogo recomeçou, o jogo empatou graças a Tenten e Temari, eu tava mais pra plateia do que pra jogadora.

Só que a diferença é que a plateia não manda a bola lá pra garagem.

E eu tive que ir pegar, já que nenhuma alma boa se oferece pra pagar pelos meus pecados.

Entrei na garagem e comecei a vasculhar com meus olhos o local, até achar bem no meio da pista, corri pra pegar.

- Peguei você sua bola safada! Olha o que você me fez andar! - Parei de reclamar com a bola, e não pude fazer muita coisa depois disso, vi apenas uma luz e um barulho alto antes de ficar tudo preto.

.

.

.

.

Que dor de cabeça! O que foi mesmo que aconteceu?

A sim! Eu fui pegar a bola de volei na garagem e depois..uma luz, ai meu deus! Eu morri?

Então porque tá tudo escuro? O céu num era pra ser um lugar cheiu de luz, amor e paz? Será que tá de noite? E se eu tiver no inferno? Ai meu papai do céu, eu nunca fiz nada de tão grave assim! Eu juro que não foi minha intenção bater o carro novo do papai, eu tava apenas brincando de motorista!

- Eei! Você tá bem?

- Não, eu não tô Deus! Porquê você me mandou pra cá? Eu juro que quando eu robei a fio dental da mamãe foi com as melhores intenções!

- O que? Acorda! - E senti alguém chacoalhar meus ombros.

O que? Eu não morri?

E fui abrindo devagar meus olhos, acho que eu morri mesmo, eu tô vendo até anjos!

- Você tá legal? - O anjo me ajudou a sentar e perguntou um tanto preoculpado.

- O qu-que aconteceu? - Perguntei

- Você correu pra pegar uma bola e quase que eu te atropelei, mas ai você demaiou pelo susto, antes de acontecer qualquer coisa.

Corei, como eu sou capaz de desmaiar sem ter acontecido nada? Ai meu deus, cadê o buraco pra eu mim enterrar?

Pelo menos agora eu sei que eu tô viva.

- Toma. - Ele me estendeu a bola e eu fui pegar fazendo nossos dedos encostarem levemente, o que me causou um arrupio pela coluna.

- Arigatou. - Agradeci me perdendo naqueles olhos.

- Qual seu nome? - Abri a boca pra responder.

- SAKURAAAAA! - Respon..espera, isso não saiu da minha boca. - Sakura! Porquê você tá demorando tanto? Oh.. - Tenten veiu correndo até mim, mas parou ao ver quem estava comigo.

- Bom, foi um prazer te conhecer, Sakura. - Ele se levantou e me ajudou a levantar e foi saindo.

- Sua cagada! É o garoto noovo! O que foi que aconteceu? - Perguntou Tenten, mas não deu tempo de eu reponder.

- Ah, e Sakura! - Ele me chamou.

- Sim? - Perguntei.

- Eu realmente espero que suas intenções com a fio dental de sua mãe tenham sido as melhores. - Corei absurdamente, ele sorriu e saiu.

Puta que pariu! Porque essas coisas só acontecem comigo? Isso é um absurdo.

.

.

.

.

¹Filho da mãe(ou vaca/puta)

E entããão?

O que foi que vocês acharam? - olhinhos de espectativa -

Gente por favor mandem reviews com as opiniões de vcs, ou só pra dizer que leu, eu vou agradecer de qualquer maneira!

Eu tava com essa fic e mais duas guardadas morrendo de vontade de postar, e então resolvi postar primeiro essa, que é mais fácil de concluir xD!

Ah siim! E de vez em quando ela vai falar umans expreções em irlandês e a tradução vai ficar aki em baixo viiu!

E eu não abandonei minhas outras fics, os capítulos tão guardados, só não tão me agradando muito, aí por isso tô esperando a inspiração vir.

Até a próxima então!

Beijooos! :*


	2. Conversas

Oi gente! Demorei?

Culpa do site, que não deichou eu postar!

Mas por sorte vi uma autora que colocou uma maneira de resolver o problema mais rápido, e agradeço muito a ela!

Bem gente, eu vou entrar em semana de prova do núcleo avançado lá do colégio agora e tá tenso a parada.

Vamo logo aqui fazendo um corrente de oração! Se quizerem ainda me ver viva...

Okay né, chega de enrolar, vamos a fic!

_Fiz essa fic, quase inteiramente baseada em fatos reais da minha vida, espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

.

.

.

.

- Ino você não tá entendendo! Eu falei bem alto que eu ROBEI a fio-dental da minha mãe! Já pensou o que é que ele pode tá pensando de mim?

- Affê Sakura! Relaxa, tu nem sabe o nome da criatura.

- É, mas ele mora lá no prédio, e eu posso vê-lo a qualquer momento, e se ele contar pra alguém? E se ele espalhar pro povo que eu sou fácil? Ou que eu ando de fio-dental? E se..

- Cala a boca cão! Por quê diabo ele ia fazer isso? O máximo que ele pode fazer é comentar com alguém que ia atropelando um loca de cabelo rosa que fala com uma bola de volei e rouba calcinhas fio dentais.

- Seu amor por mim me comove.

- Sentem-se todos, temos aluno novo hoje, vamos ao menos fingir que somos civilizados. - Disse o Kakashi entrando na sala fazendo todos rirem e sentarem.

Adooooro o Kakashi! Ele é meu professor favorito! Ele ensina história e praticamente todo a sala tira nota boa nessa matéria.

Díficil é saber se é a sala que estuda ou ele que tem preguissa de corrigir.

Mas tá valendo, eu tiro dez, então tá bom.

- Pode entrar. - Falou Kakashi, pro aluno novo que ainda estava fora da sala.

Deus só pode tá de muito bom humor mesmo.

Chutei a cadeira de Ino que tava na minha frente.

- Quié?

- É ele!

- Ele é lindo!

- Eu sei! - Falei choramigando e escondendo minha cara no livro.

Ino riu da minha cara e voltou a prestar atenção no novato.

Desgraçada.

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. - Ouvi ele dizer e em seguida Kakashi mandar ele se sentar em uma cadeira que eu não me interessei em ouvir, tava mais interessada em esconder minha presença atrás do livro de história.

Agora pelo menos eu sei o nome do indivíduo!

Olha que legal o nome dele começa com "S" também! Se botar um "2" e um "s", de Sakura e Sasuke forma um heart! Entenderão? "2" , pois somos duas pessoas, mais "s" de nossos nomes = s2!

_Preciso me concentrar._

Olhei discretamente por cima do livro e comecei a vasculhar a sala em busca do novato.

Involuntariamente fui abaixando o livro, olhei a sala inteira e nenhuma sinal dele.

Que diabo é isso? Evaporou? Fez puff?

- Bu.

- AAAAAAAaah! - Me levantei no susto e olhei pra trás e vi a alma que falou próximo ao meu ouvido, o novato. Corei instantaneamente.

- Você tem algo que gostaria de dizer Sakura? - Olhei para frente e Kakashi estava parado me olhando assim como o resto da sala, sorri amarelo.

- Aaaaaamém! Não, não, eu estava apenas terminando a minha reza da manhã, pode continuar Kakashi-sensei! - Sorri amarelo e me sentei fazendo o "em nome do pai, do filho, do espirito santo".

- Certo, então apenas não se empolgue tanto em suas orações Sakura.

- Vou tentar Kakashi-sensei. - Fiz uma falsa cara de comovida com a reza.

Acho que eu vou virar atriz, sério.

Kakashi se virou e voltou a dar o conteúdo no quadro, então eu me virei com a maior cara de tu-tá-louco?-tu-que-me-fodê-seu-desgraçado?

- Não sabia que você era tão escandalosa.

- Claro! Deixa eu chegar de fininho que nem uma alma e dar uma de moleque do grito no teu ouvido! - Disse fazendo gestos de fantasmas de filme brega com as mão.

- Eu não gritei.

- Não interessa. - Me virei frustrada.

- Parece que é extressada também.

- A Sakura é horrível! Uma escandalosa extressada do cabelo rosa! Tudo é culpa da Sakura! Viva! Vamos chingar a Sakura! Algo mais a acrescentar? - Falei sárcastica e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Você também fala muito. - Bufei de raiva e me virei, com um ódio quase que palpável.

Quem ele pensa que é? Quase faz eu ser expulsa de sala e ainda tem a cara de pau de ficar me chingando?

Eu retiro o que eu disse do "s2" o s+2 morreu, virou divisão.

Nota mental: Meus trocadílhos são uma merda, eu tenho que parar com eles.

.

.

.

.

- Você vai ver Sakura! Eles são tipo, muuito gatos! - Falava uma Ino eufórica andando pelo campos até o local combinado com os amigos do seu ficante. - Acho que da até pra Hinata se interessar por um também!

- Há! Pois devem ser muito gatos mesmo! Já que todo homem pra Hinata é feio, tirando o Naruto é claro. - Falei e a morena ao meu lado corou.

- Vocês sabem que eu tenho uma tara por loiros! - Falou na defensiva.

- Por loiro né amiga? Já que você só olhou pro Naruto até agora. - Falou Ino rindo da cara da pobre Hinata.

- Isso não é verdade!

- Fale mais alguém! - Desafiei.

- Teve...outros! Okay? - Falou emburrada encerrando o assunto e deixando eu e Ino a rir da sua cara.

- Bem...se você couperar, eu posso te garantir que terá! - Disse Ino se animando assim que avistou um grupinho a nossa frente.

- Ino! Oi! Como tá? - Comprimentou um cara alto musculoso, com o cabelo bem loiro, chegando quase a ser branco com olhos num estranho tom rosado. Mais eu adimito, é gostoso.

Sabor doce de leite.

Aaaaah! Não consegui evitar, um cara me queixou assim no ano novo, e putz! Eu ri disso!

Ai, ai, internas.

- Oi! Eu tô bem! E você? - Respondeu sorrindo simpática.

- Tô bem também! E aí? Quem são suas amigas?

- Essas são Sakura e Hinata. - Falou apontando o indicador para nós respectivamente.

- Oi. - Cumprimentamos eu e Hinata em uni som.

- Oi! Eu sou o Hidan e esses são Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, Kisame e Itachi. - Falou apontando para cada um respctivamente, mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi o último apresentado.

Eu conheço ele? Eu tenho certeza que eu já vi este ser em algum lugar desse sistema.

Acho que não, tô só ficando meio gaga mesmo.

Eles me pareceram bastante simpáticos, e assim que foram apresentados começaram a conversar conosco como se já nos conhececem a mais de um minuto e meio. E enquanto ao Hidan eu não sei se ele é simpático ou não, já que ele Ino foram para um local mais afastado fazer...coisas.

Frescura, minha amiga é uma santa!

_Cof-cof!_

- E vocês moram no mesmo bairro do Higay aqui? - Perguntou o ruivo chamado Pain, ele me parecia um tanto quanto...radical.

- Não, eu moro em um prédio perto daqui e a Hinata em um prédio do lado do meu.

- E vocês? - Perguntou Hinata.

- Eu, Deidara e Tobi moramos em uma pensão no bairro do Higay. - Falou Sasori e eu ri quando percebi que aquele era um apelido constante do amigo.

- Eu moro por lá também. - Falou Kisame.

- Eu e Pain moramos perto daqui. - Falou o moreno chamado Itachi.

Silêncio.

Odeio silêncio.

- URSO POLAR GIGANTE! - Gritou Tobi com os braços levantado e todos se espantaram com a reação do sujeito. Instantaneamente virei a cabeça para ter certeza de que não havia nenhum urso polar gigante por aqui.

Vai que tem, aí ele me devora porque...porque ele quer.

Affê, é um urso polar gigante ele pode comer o que quizer!

Depois do espanto inicial todos olhavamos pra ele com cara de confusos ou de "bichiiiinho,-tá-louco".

- Ele quebrou o gelo. - Gota geral.

Porém, eu não me aguentei, eu tenho um fraco por piadas idiotas e comecei a gargalhar que nem uma abestada.

- Macho, cala a boca! A menina vai morrer aqui por tua causa! - Falou Deidara e eu fui parando devagar.

- Adorei essa! - Afirmei.

- Rapaz! Tobi dava era pra ser comediante! - Vangloriava-se Tobi.

- Só se tu vivesse a base de uma vida bem light. - Falou Sasori.

- Por quê? - Perguntou Tobi.

- Mah, porque desse jeito tu vai passar fome. - Finalizou Itachi arrancando risos de todos.

- Tobi não vai passar fome! Tobi sabe ótimas piadas!

- Ele sempre fala dele na terceira pessoa? - Cuchichei para Itachi.

- Aham, pior que ainda tem mais, ele fala de se como se fosse um cachorro, talvez seja a semelhança. - Ele sussurrou de volta e eu comecei a rir um pouco alto.

- Viu! Tobi disse que era engraçado! - Falou Tobi orgulhoso de si e apontando para mim.

- Claro, ah tua burrice as vezes chega a ser engraçado. - Disse Pain sarcástico.

- Tobi não ser burro, Tobi ser um ótimo comediante! - Disse irritado.

- Duvido ser melhor do que eu! - Desafiei.

- Realmente Sakura, seu arsenal de piadas idiotas é bastante diversificado. - Falou Hinata em um tom sarcástico, o que me espantou um pouco, mas releva.

Deve ser o clima do momento.

- Ninguém ganha do Tobi nas piadas!

- Então não custa nada aceitar o desafio não é! - Falou Kisame provocando.

- Okay Tobi aceita!

- Certo, lá vai, nós vamos falar as piadas e depois vocês meus amados jurados irão me eleger a vencedora, certo? - Falei.

- Certo. - Responderão o resto dos machos em uni som.

- Ei! Isso é trapaça! - Falou Tobi revoltado o que fez a gente rir. - Não vale usar seu poder feminino para conquistar os jurados.

- Vale sim, cala a boca Tobi! - Falou Sasori rindo.

- Ela só está usando o que Deus lhe deu, não tem nada de errado nisso. - Falou Deidara e eu ri novamente.

- É só você procurar sua mulher interior Tobi! - Falou Hinata rindo.

- Tipo assim? - Perguntou Tobi com um voz de traveco, e fazendo bico e gestos com as mão de uma patricinha bem pertubadora.

- Rapaz assim os gato pira! - Falei e os outros entraram na minha brincadeira.

- Acho que me apaixonei. - Falou Itachi.

- É só marcar o casamento gato! - Falou Tobi dando uma piscadinha pro Itachi.

Ai, eu vou me mijar desse jeito.

Okay sem comentários.

- Okay gente! Foco! - Falei fazendo tempo com a mão, mesmo sem nada a ver, detalhes. - As damas primeiro.

- Fico honrada! - Falou Tobi ainda que nem uma traveco. - O que a vaca foi fazer no espaço? - Ele começou e nós olhamos pra ele esperando a resposta.

- Procurar o vácuo! - Finalizou e eu comecei a gargalhar que nem uma desesperada.

E digamos que minha gargalhada não seja muito discreta.

Acho que todos riram mais de mim do que da piada, fazer o que, nasci pra isso.

- Porque as vacas da Argentina vivem olhando pro céu? - Perguntei. - Porque tem Boi nos ares!

E comecei a gargalhar de novo fazendo todos rirem também.

- Porque loira abre o leite no mercado? - Começo Tobi ainda rindo. - Porquê está escrito abra aqui!

Aiiii EU VOU MORRER!

Sério, meu fraco é piada idiota.

- Como se descreve um gay matematicamente? - Comecei, ainda sem conseguir respirar direito pelos risos. - É um cu-eficiente.

Eu vou desmaiar, é sério.

- Tá bom gente a Sakura já tá quase desmaiando por falta de ar. - Afirmou Hinata ainda rindo.

- Ai...ai, vocês descobriram minha criptonita, é sério, só que meu ponto fraco é pior que faz você morrer rindo. - Afirmei pensativa.

- Putz que merda! - Afirmou Pain.

- Se acustume querido. - Disse. - Meu ponto fraco são as piadas, mas o forte é falar merda!

- Oi gente! O que foi que aconteceu? Dava pra ouvir a risada da Sakura a meiu quilometro daqui! - Falou Ino se aproximando junto de Hidan.

- Ai, ai, longa história..

.

.

.

.

Nossa! Eu tô morta! - Afirmei me olhando pro espelho e notando as olheiras em meus olhos.

Preciso descansar, o dia foi bem cheio hoje, apesar de eu ter me esforçado ao máximo, acho que Anko-sensei não vai muito com a minha cara, ele me expulsou apenas poque eu gritei Mamonas Assassinas na aula dela enquanto eu dormia.

Tenho culpa se eu tinha que alertar pra eles que o avião estava infestado de orangutangos e o piloto era o pinguim de Madagascar?

Em fim, me sentei na cadeira e liguei o computador, tô com preguiça de descer hoje. Entrei no msn e fui fussar na internet, orkut, twitter, etc..

Escutei o barulhinho de alguém me chamando para conversar e abri o chat para ver quem era.

Puta que pariu, era só que me faltava mesmo, eu não tinha bloqueado esse cão?

Ah, esqueci.

Ele é um _Hacker._

Faz sentido ele saber ao menos como mecher no msn dos outros.

**Shinobi diz:**

**E então, o convite pra sua casa ainda tá de pé?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Apenas se quizer correr risco de vida.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Adoro um risco de vez quando.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Então pule do prédio meu filho.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Você vai me segurar?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Eu não seguro peso morto.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Ui, tá estressadinha hoje, o que aconteceu?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**E por que você liga?**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Eu me preoculpo com você.**

As batidas do meu coração falharam por um segundo.

Eu sou idiota por acaso? Porque fiquei tão nervosa, ele está só frescando com a minha cara, e além do mais, deve ser apenas uma alma desolada procurando o que fazer.

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Jura? É interessante saber que alguém que rouba a internet e as informações alheias dos computadores de outras pessoas se preoculpe comigo.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Sinta-se honrada.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Claro, agora eu posso me gabar e dizer pra todo mundo que um ladrão de internets se preoculpa comigo!**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Mas sério Sakura, o que aconteu com você?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Não vou falar.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Por que?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Porque não te interessa!**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**É sobre você?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**É bom né.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Então me interessa.**

Por que esse infeliz tá fazendo isso comigo ele não tem mais adolescentes frustradas com a vida pra atazanar não?

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Eu não te entendo. Por que um hacker como você, quer tanto me atazanar a vida?**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Deixarei apenas com um pouco mais de cor.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Tá dando uma de poeta agora é?**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Vou ser se você quizer.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Tá tão atirado hoje!**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Sempre vou me atirar por você, afinal, foi uma promessa não foi?**

**Shinobi está offilene**

Aãnh? Como assim é uma promessa? Esse cara tá é louco.

Sei não, mas acho que o hacker tá afim de mim.

Que merda, era só o que me faltava, acho que eu atraiu louco, só pode.

Deve ser meu cabelo rosa, deve ser uma especie de imã sei lá!

Tô cansada, vou dormir.

Me levantei da cadeira e fui fazer toda minha higiene pessoal e me deitei fazendo uma pequena oração antes.

- Agradeço a Deus, que me fez um problema ambulante, talvéz por meiu disso, outras pessoas sádicas e miseráveis sejam felizes rindo da minha desgraça e que para ficar um pouco mais agradével para esses desalmados, me fez também um chiclete que atrai gente biruta. Amém.

Isso é um absurdo.

.

.

.

.

Oi gente!

Fiquei tão felizes com as reviews *-*!

Eu ia postar no sábado, mais aí era aniversário da minha mão e não ia dar certo, fui tentar postar no domingo e aí o site ficou com frescura, mas agora tá aqui! Respondendo algumas perguntas mais vistas nos comentários:

Eu não vou falar ainda quem é o Hacker e nem o que a Sakura fez com a fio-dental da mãe dela è.é!

Gente, outra, a fic é baseada em fatos reais da minha vida, mas também é fictícia, algumas coisas são inventadas pra tornar mais interessante e se adptar aos personagens, e que fique claro, eu nunca roubei uma fio-dental da minha mãe, não sei nem se ela tem. kkkk

As respostas:

**Dai-chan n.n **: Adorei sua reveiw! Que bom que você achou engraçada e não tem problema usar mais de uma palavra, pode fazer um texto se quizer 8D! Não vou falar quem é o hacker e nem o que a sakura fez com a fio dental da mãe dela, porque eu sou mau è.é! E sim minha vida é um tanto quanto agitada, mas quem é que gosta de uma vida parada :D? Beijos até a próxima!

**Pah Uchiha-chan **: Sério *-*? Gente que bom que você tá gostando tanto, porque eu tô amando escrever essa fic! E eu não vou falar o que ela fez è.é!

**maria paula **: Que bom que gostou *0*! Tá me chamando de desmiolada ò.Ó? kkkkkk, tô frescrando, ela é mesmo e eu também, fazer o que né nasci assim. Não vou falar quem é o harcker è.é! Está aqui o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!

**uchiha thay **: Juuuura *0*? Que bom que você gostou, muito obrigada mesmo por mandar review! Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Espero que goste! Beijos!

**miih-heredia **: Que bom! Tava com medo do pessoal não gostar! E sim, eu mereço um prêmio, sabia que é entediante ficar jogando adedonha por quase 30 minutos? Enfim, amei sua review, mande mais *-*! Beijos até a próxima!

**atami **: Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz mesmo! Aqui está o segundo capítulo! Tomara que goste também! Beijos até a próxima!

**Carolina Cisnero **: Aiiii *-*! Que bom que você já tá amando! Então se é assim, não deixe de acompanhar! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Beijos e até ;)!

**Sabaku no Hidura **: Sério? Kkkkk, então somos parecidas, eu fiz a Sakura baseada em mim, e que bom que você se identificou com ela, porque tipo, nós somos adolescente e vivemos pensando merda, acho que muitos então vão se identificar n.n! Aqui está o capítulo! Beijos até a próxima!

Bom gente, é isso! Talvéz eu demore mais o próximo capítulo por causa das provas, mas eu vou postar em no máximo duas semanas ou um pouquinho mais! Só não ma matem até lá!

Beijos!

Tchau o/


	3. Suspeitas

Oi gente! Espero não ter demorado muito!

Vou postar esse capítulo logo hoje por que essa semana vai começar minhas provas!

Essas provas são a do colégio mesmo, não são do horário avançado, mas o ruim é que são tudo de uma vez!

Me desejem sorte pra eu continuar viva até a próxima!

_Fiz essa fic, quase inteiramente baseada em fatos reais da minha vida, espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

.

.

.

.

Por que parece que em aula chata o tempo passa mais devagar?

Acho que é por que realmente passa.

Sei lá, afinal quem inventou o senso de humor foi Deus certo?

Faz sentido então ele querer frescar com a minha cara.

De repente ele diz: _**Tempo! Passai mais devagar na aula de física-quântica! - Truuum - **_Efeitos sonoros, trovão, raio e aquelas coisas que ele gosta. _**- E despeja o teu tédio sobre a estranha menina do cabelo rosa para meu agrado e de todo os santos! Menos do São Francisco, mas ele é do contra, então fassa o que eu digo!**_

Sou muito dramática, acho que possuo um mexicano dentro de mim.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos pelo estridente sinal do colégio.

Com certeza estridente assim pra acordar aos alunos dorminhocos.

Tipo eu.

O professor saiu da sala sem nem ao menos se dar ao luxo de concluir a frase que falava sobre a matéria.

Desgraçado, odeio este cão.

E logo em seguida entrar o professor de botânica.

Sabe, não tenho nada contra as plantas, sou uma pessoa ecológica até.

Mas qual o sentido de botânica?

- Bom gente, vou ser direto hoje, colocarei um breve resumo no quadro e em quanto copiam irei falar os grupos para o trabalho da etápa, esplicarei o trabalho e por fim a matéria.

Ele começou a escrever o resumo na losa e eu como aluna responsável, copiei.

Não tô mentido.

Eu copiei, não sou tão vagabunda assim.

Juro.

Os alunos em si copiavam e conversavam ao mesmo tempo, Ino constantemente me cutucava pra contar um de seus "babados fortíssimos!".

E depois ficam me chamando de vagabunda! Como ousam cometer tal acusação? Ou melhor como ousam não acusar a Ino? Ela sim é vagabunda, eu sou a pobre influenciada que leva culpa, dela, não minha, dela.

Dela.

- Muito bem irei citar grupo de três, o trabalho vai ser uma pesquisa sobre osmose em metazoários e em vegetais, quero um trabalho detalhado sobre este fenômeno, sua causas consequêcias e coisas relacionadas. O trabalho será feito em grupo de três, a data de entrega é no final do mês e vocês faram uma prova sobre o tema no final do próximo mês.

Nossa senhora, ele tava era muito inspirado pra passar um trabalho desse.

Ou muito doidão, se é que me entendem.

- A primeira equipe:... - E começou a falar um monte de nome que eu não me interessava, comecei a rabiscar no caderno, pintar toda a folha de trás e escrever um monte de coisas sem nexo.

Última folha é pro tédio.

- E Haruno Sakura, oitava equipe.

- Perdão tio, mas fala de novo meu grupo. - Pedi como se eu realmente tivesse problema de audição e nunca tivesse cogitado a idéia de ignorar tudo o que o professor disser.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura.

São Francisco, cadê tu pra me ajudar nessas horas?

Convence aí o chefe que minha desgraça não é sinônimo de circo.

- Você parece bem animada com seu grupo. - Disse Sasuke sarcásticamente atrás de mim.

- Tô pulando de alegria! - Falei sarcástica.

- Que bom, então vai ser na sua casa.

- O que? Mas por quê? Tu mora no mesmo prédio que eu!

- É mas não sou eu que estou pulando de alegria com o trabalho. - Cerrei os dentes.

Será possível que ele não compreenda o significado de SARCASMO?

Suspirei.

Meu Deus, começo o dia agora e eu já estou suspirando?

Culpa dele!

Demônio.

- Então vai ser depois da escola. - Disse fazendo uma veia saltar em minha testa. - É bom que você chegue cedo em casa hoje. - Outra veia sambava na minha testa. - E bem que você poderia fazer um lanche pra gente, mas pensando bem você não parece o tipo que cosinha ou que faça alguma coisa doméstica.

A essa altura, já tinha uma escola de samba na minha testa.

Aaah, mas agora ele morre!

- Olha aqui Uchiha! Você quer que eu enfie esse lápis aqui nesse seu olho? Porque eu sou capaz, do dúr¹! E espero que sangre até à morte ou que você se mate pela dor, seu desgraçado! E..! - Me levantei segurando o lápis como uma faca nas mãos de um assassino e indo em direção ao Uchiha, mas fui interrompida.

Aaah.

Mô paia.

- Senhorita Haruno! - Olhei pro professor ainda com minha cara de vou-te-matar e que fez o coitado gelar um pouco, tadinho. - O que pensa que está fazendo? Controle seus impulsos hormônais agora!

Retiro o que disse, tadinho é o Kiko, esse cara é um filho de um onitorrinco!

A sala riu e eu me sentei frustrada.

Por que diabos todo professor só briga comigo? Por acaso eles têm alguma coisa comigo? É o meu cabelo?

Isso é buling!

Vou processa-los e ganhar um milhão!

Muahahahahahaha! Pronto, fiz meu plano diabólico pro futuro.

- Sabia que você não conseguia se controlar perto de mim. - Falou Sasuke em meu ouvido com seu ar convencido.

- Realmente, meus desejos me levaram até a iminência do assassinato. - Falei sarcástica.

- Do assassinato apenas de seus desejos por mim não é? - Ele deu um meio sorriso como se estivesse se divertindo com a situação, o que provavelmente estava.

- Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que me atazanar não? - Perguntei irritada.

- No momento, não.

Desgraçado.

- Sabe, você me lembra alguém. - Falei pensativa.

- Quem?

- Um cara idiota, desocupado, egocêntrico, ladrão e altamente pertubado que eu conheço. - Falei me referindo ao Shinobi.

- Já vi que você me conhece muito bem. - Falou sarcástico com um de seus meios sorrisos estampados no rosto.

Realmente, agora que eu comecei a pensar, ele realmente parece com o Shinobi, não físicamente, porque enfim, eu nunca vi aquele cão na minha vida.

Mas os dois apareceram no prédio na mesma época, os dois são extremamente sarcásticos, nenhum deles tem muito contato com o pessoal do prédio e sei lá por que acham legal me pertubar.

Tudo se encaixa!

Ahá! Agora eu te pego seu capeta!

- Bate uma foto, dura mais. - Falou Sasuke ao perceber que eu o encairava.

- Como se eu quizesse algo que tivesse essa sua cara estampada! - Me virei e comecei fingir que prestava atenção na aula.

Te peguei Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

Mais uma vez a Ino nos arrastou pra onde o Hidan e seus amigos estavam, porém quando chegamos etavam apenas Itachi, Hidan e Deidara.

Como de esperado, a Ino e o Hidan sairam de fininho pra se pegar no bêco.

Como se realmente tivesse um bêco aqui no colégio.

Enfim, Hinata e Deidara também sairam pra comprar lanche restando apenas eu e Itachi.

- O que aconteceu Sakura? - Perguntou me olhando.

- Nada, por quê?

- Você tá com uma cara tão malígna. - Ele disse me fazendo ri.

- Apenas estou pensando na maneira mais dolorosa de torturar alguém.

Acho que cortar os dedos já tá muito clichê.

Todo vilão de filme terrorista tem um fascínio por dedos.

Será que se eu cortar o dedo do Sasuke eu viro a nova versão feminina do Bin Laden?

- Nesse caso, já pensou em furar os olhos do indivíduo? - Ele falou me fazendo ri mais.

- Na verdade, essa eu quase realizei!

- E quem seria essa pobre alma?

- Um cara da minha sala, o Sasuke, ele é terrivelmente insurpotável, e agora que eu acho que ele possa ser o hacker que não quer me deixar em paz, só me faz ter mais raiva dele! - Disse um tanto irritada apenas em lembrar do dito cujo.

- E ele mora no seu prédio?

- Sim, infelizmente. - Suspirei.

- Bom, se esse for o caso, ele apenas deve estar tentando chamar sua atenção.

- E por que ele ia querer minha atenção? Realmente existem meninas muito mais interessantes que eu nesse colégio.

Já falei que minha alto-estima não é tão _elevada_?

- Pois é. - Ele falou e eu dei um leve tapa no seu ombro o fazendo rir.

- Só eu tenho o direito de me esculhambar!

- E por que você acha que ele possa ser o hacker? - Perguntou.

- Porque tudo se encaixa! Ele me irrita, o hacker me irrita, ele é um troglodita e o hacker é um troglodita, os dois chegaram no prédio na mesma época, o hacker não tem contato com nenhum dos meus amigos do prédio e ele também não! Só pode ser ele!

- Mas você deveria pensar melhor, o hacker não precisa ser necessarimente um desconhecido, pode até ser um amigo seu, sei lá.

- Acho que não, não me lembro de ter feito promessa alguma com meus amigos, esse cara com certeza tem probleminhas na cabeça.

- Promessa?

- Sim, na última vez que ele falou comigo, ele disse que sempre ia se atirar por mim por que tinha sido uma promessa.

- Atirar?

- Acho que no sentido de proteger, sei lá, não entendo a mente de gente louca! - Falei e ele riu.

- Bem, saiba que vai ser um prazer tentar entender os loucos com você. - Ele disse numa maneira sedutora o que me fez corar, mas eu sabia que era apenas brincando. - Agora milady, a aula nos espera. - Ele se levantou e depois me ajudou a levantar.

- Bem que ela podia ficar esperando pra sempre né? - Falei fazendo uma careta e ele riu.

De novo.

Parece que é divertido rir da minha cara.

Acho que vou virar palhaça.

.

.

.

.

Lar doce lar!

Por que hoje você está tão amargo?

Deve ser pelo fato de ter um ogro jogado no meu puff no meu quarto!

- Sério, você não tem nada pra comer não? - Perguntou Sasuke enquanto folheava as páginas do livro de botânica.

- Se você tá com tanta fome, vá comer na sua casa, tenho certeza que não fica tão longe indo de elevador.

- Não sabia que você tratava as visitas desse jeito. - Resmungou.

- Só as visitas indesejadas.

Vou matar o Naruto!

Como ele tem a coragem de me deixar sozinha com _ele_?

Por acaso ele quer que eu vire um serial killer?

- Eu já terminei a minha parte, termine logo a sua pra acabarmos logo com isso. - Falei me levantando da cadeira da escrivaninha onde estava o computador e sai rumo a cozinha pra fazer qualquer pipoca de microondas que calasse o estômago desse miserável.

Suspirei.

Realmente, esse garoto acaba com minhas energias.

Comecei a vasculhar as prateleiras da cozinha.

Nem sabia que existia pipoca sabor bacon.

Vai ser essa mesmo.

Enquanto a pipoca estava no microondas eu fui na geladeira pegar duas latinhas de coca-cola.

Melhor veneno já inventado.

Peguei tudo e voltei para quarto para encontrar um Sasuke quase dormindo em cima do computador.

- Acorda! - Falei colocando a tigela de pipoca na mesa e uma das latinhas fazendo ele sobresaltar. - Já terminou sua parte?

- Já. Finalmente alguma coisa pra comer! - Falou pegando a tigela e a latinha e se jogando no puff.

E uma veia saltou em minha testa.

Contei até dez e fui até o computador juntar nossas partes com a que Naruto enviou por e-mail.

Folgado, no final eu fiz quase tudo!

- Onde fica o banheiro?

- No corredor à direita. - Falei e vi ele sair.

Voltei minha concentração no trabalho mais logo foi quebrada novamente.

Era só o que faltava.

**Shinobi diz:**

**Como vai?**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Agora pior.**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Nossa, seu amor por mim me comove.**

Espera um minuto, como ele pode tá falando comigo?

Ele não era o Sasuke?

Mas o Sasuke tá aqui em casa!

Merda, voltei a estaca zero.

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Quem é você?**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Sou o Shinobi.**

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**O seu nome de verdade seu imbecil!**_

**Shinobi diz:**

**Não quero acabar com o mistério.**

Bufei, como pode não ser o Sasuke?

Eles são iguais!

Evitei responder por enquanto que terminei o trabalho e imprimi.

Quando tudo estava terminado e eu não iria precisar mais do computador, voltei a falar com o indigente.

_**Sakura diz:**_

_**Tudo bem então, fique com seu mistério pra você! Tchau!**_

_**Sakura está offiline.**_

Desliquei o computador com tudo e fui em direção a sala, já posso expulsar o Sasuke daqui.

Porém não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Foi tudo tão rápido.

Que não me permitiu raciocinar.

Eu abri a porta com força e ia sai com rapidez do quarto, mas bati com força em alguma coisa me fazendo cair, mas essa mesma coisa, ou alguem me segurou e me puchou, me abraçando pela cintura consequentemente.

E me salvando de uma bela dor nos glúteos.

Meu rosto estava enterrado no peito definido do homem a minha frente, e seu cheiro entorpecia todos meus sentidos.

Minhas pernas fraquejaram, dei graças por um minuto por o agarro em minha cintura não me deixar cair.

Bem devagar olhei para cima e me deparei com um par de olhos onix, serenos e ilegiveis de uma maneira que até hoje ainda não tinha visto.

Corei levemente com nossa aproximação, mesmo com a diferença de altura nosso rostos ainda estavam muito próximos e nossos corpos colados com o ocorrido.

Vi ele aproximar seu rosto do meu e fechei meus olhos institivamente, esperando que nossos lábios se tocassem.

Imagino qual seria o sabor dos lábios dele.

Da pessoa que eu mais queria distância nesses últimos dias.

Engraçado como o destino funciona.

Mais engraçado ainda como ele lhe prega peças.

O beijo não veio, em vez disso o agarro em minha cintura foi afroxando até não existir mais, abri o olhos confusa e o vi andar em direção a porta e ir embora.

Decepção, foi a primeira coisa que senti depois do choque, afinal não era bem isso que eu esperava.

Será que eu causei repulsa nele de alguma forma?

Para!

Não, eu não posso ficar assim!

Ele é um idiota que só sabe me pertubar!

Eu não me adimito sentir qualquer sentimento por ele que não seja ódio!

Quanto mais ficar triste ou decepcionada por uma coisa que eu NÃO quero que aconteça! Isso é um absurdo!

.

.

.

.

¹ Seu idiota/imbecil...

Gente! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! É muito bom lê-las, me trás uma alegria imença e o mais importante:_ uma vontade enorme de escrever._

Por isso fica a dica, quem quer que eu continue mande sempre review!

Brincadeiraaa, okay vamos as respostas!

**atami **: Que bom que você gostou! Espero que você se divirta com esse capítulo também! Beijos até a próxima!

**Sabaka no Hidura **: kkkkkkk, rapaz, o pior é que eu já pensei merda bem pior do que s+2! Minha mente é uma grande vaca com diarréia! Enfim, a Ino ter ficado com o Hidan, foi por causa que ela é baseada em uma das minhas melhores amigas e ela constantemente fica com caras idiotas e convencidos, aí eu achei que o Hidan ia se encaixar bem no papel, pois é mais calma que tudo se ajeita no final ;)!

**Ichaan **: Juuuura? Que booom *-*! De verdade, adooro quando leiu que adoraram minha fic nas reviews, kkkkkk, nem acredito que você achou minhas frases de humor perfeitas *-*! Obrigada por ler! E se conseguir essa macumba, me ensina?

**Susan 01 **: Vou continuar, não se preocupe ;), obrigada por ler e por mandar sua review :D!

**Pah Uchiha-chan **: kkkkkk que bom que você gostou! É meu ponto fraco, eu tenho um arsenal gigantesco de piadas idiotas, e o bom era, eu escrevendo e rindo nessa parte, passei bem umans duas horas pra terminar! kkkk beijos até a próxima!

**Kaah' Tay **: Não me canso de ler as reviews de vocês! Elevam meu ego como autora! kkkkk! Digo mesmo, vou nem mentir pra não morrer queimada! kkkkk brincando, mas que boooom que você gostou, sério mesmo! Realmente eu não sei o que o shinobi inalou, mais com certeza não foi perfume francês! kkkk e não tem problema em deixar um texto ;)

**Dai-chan n.n **: Kkkkkkk, que bom que você gostou, bem na verdade eu e meus amigos já fizemos um concurso de piadas uma vez, daí veiu a idéia kkkkkk, já que a fic é baseada na minha vida, eu tô misturando um monte de fato, e do avião foi quando eu era do 1º e tava olhando lá uma site sinistro com minha amigas, aí a gente viu as fotos do acidente dos Mamonas assassinas, foi horrível! Aí eu fiquei traumatizada e tive esse sonho kkkk! Enfim, não vou dizer o que ela fez :p kkkk eu sou mau è.é!

**miih-heredia **: É, realmente é entediante, kkkkk acho que todo mundo tem esse fraco, kkkkk vou colocar piadas na fic mais vezes kkkk! E eu não vou falar quem é o hacker :x! kkkk Espero que eu não tenha demorado! E que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Beijos!

**maria paula **: kkkkkkkkk afinal só tem graça se for assim né? Bem, desculpas esfarrapadas no meio da aula é comigo mesmo! kkkkkk! Pois é o hacker tá passando por uma crise de bipolaridade, kkk! Que bom que você gosta da fic! Espero não ter demorado! Beijos, até!

**Kynn-chan **: Que bom que você gostou! Adoro escrever comédias! E não esquenta não, minha mãe já tá cogitando a idéia de me levar no piscólogo, kkkk! É pra ficar na dúvida mesmo è.é! Espero que você goste da fic! Beijos até a próxima!

**MihH **: Como o Sasuke diz "Você já me conhece tão bem!" kkkkk, que bom que você gostou! Minha mãe acha que tenho surto de personalidade por ficar rindo e chorando na frente do pc lendo as fic do site kkkkkk, então não esquenta! Espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos!

Eu não falei que ia ser entre uma e duas semanas! Foi uma e dois dias! kkkkk! Enfim espero que gostem, por que o próximo realmente vai demorar pra eu postar, minhas provas vão começar na quinta e vão até quarta da próxima semana.

Me desculpem se eu demorar demais então!

Beijos!

Até o/


	4. Churrasco

Oi gente!

Sinto muuuito mesmo!

Nem acredito que eu demorei dois meses pra postar, estou me contorcendo em culpa :(!

Bem, vou explicar logo o que aconteceu!

Seguinte, eu parei de escrever por um tempo, porque eu não conseguia me concentrar e nem pensar direito, o cretino do meu ex me maguou muito em abril, e foi uma história bem complicada, e eu passei um bom tempo sem querer escrever, á que essa história é baseada em fatos da minha vida.

Quando eu voltei a escrever, começaram os simulados do Enem, e bem, eu tinha que estudar se eu quizesse viver.

E agora que meu romantismo voltou por razões, bem legais, digamos assim, voltei a escrever.

Sinto muito ter feito vocês esperarem tanto! Me perdoem por favor!

Espero que você não estejam chateados comigo e aproveitem esse capítulo!

_Fiz essa fic, quase inteiramente baseada em fatos reais da minha vida, espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

.

.

.

.

Aaah! Fim de semana!

Beber, cair, levantar!

Pra alguns..

Pra mim?

Tédio, dormir, estudar!

Realmente, isso resumi o meu fim de semana.

Sabe, normalmente, todo mundo pensa que sábado e domingo é sair e não parar em casa, bem, estão totalmente iludidos.

A verdade do final de semana é, você chega em casa da sexta, fica na internet até altas horas, no twitter, msn, orkut, whatever, então no sábado você acorda sai com os amigos de noite e no domingo é todo mundo morto, o tédio parece que se multiplica, se você conseguir levantar o seu traseiro da cama já é muito.

E se conseguir, você passa o resto do dia fazendo exercício.

Mudando o canal da Tv, por que merda nenhuma passa no domingo.

Aí você se cansa e vai pro computador e fica twittando um monte de coisa sem nexo, por que enfim, não interessa, é _domingo._

Hoje?

Hoje é _domingo._

E eu estou com o meu trazeiro flácido sentado no meu puff, twittando um monte de asneira, assim como tem que ser.

Por que simplesmente, meus pais não tem a descência de me levar junto em suas viagens pelo mundo e me deicham plantada aqui cuidando da casa.

Isso é revoltante.

Acho que meus pais tão me confundindo com a empregada.

Ia ficar reclamando mais no twitter e internamente se minha rotina não tivesse sido quebrada pelo barulho irritante do meu celular tocando.

- _It's frieday! Frieday! _- Me levante irritada com a música e atendi a porra do telefone.

Quem foi que boto essa merda de toque?

- Sakura!

Ah, lembrei.

Foi a Ino.

- Eu não disse que o toque ia funcionar! Num instante você atendeu!

- Vou apagar essa música do meu celular imediatamente, que tortura pros meus pobres ouvidos. - Resmunguei.

- Certo, mas, ei! Os seus pais ainda estão viajando?

- Aham. - Respondi com suspeita.

- Pois eu vou pra ai daqui a pouco, vou só me arrumar já já tô passando aí! Byee! - E desligou.

Suspirei, irritada.

Mesmo Ino já quase morando aqui em casa, odeio quando ela alto se convida pra cá!

Enfim, vou ter que inventar uma boa desculpa pra bagunça que a Ino vai deixar aqui em casa pra falar pros meus pais.

Me joguei novamente no puff procurando alguma coisa pra fazer.

As vezes eu me impressiono com quem eu sigo no Twitter, sério.

TedioFail : "Tweet dedicado a todos aqueles que não receberam um tweet dedicado. Estamos juntos nessa!"

"Minha mãe falou que devia estar com a cara nos livros, aí eu digo pra ela que eu tenho face book. (Só os fortes entenderam)"

"Tô com fome, acho que vou ali comer miojo, sabor "filho não tem jantar" #Vixe"

O pior é que essas merdas me fazem rir, realmente, eu preciso de alguma coisa pra fazer.

Ouvi a campainha, e parece que toda a pregiça que eu já sentia se multiplicou de repente.

Me levantei com muito esforço e abri a porta pra encontrar mais do que minha força de vontade aguentava hoje.

- Já tava ficando preoculpada de você ter morrido assistindo o Faustão, Sakura. - Falou Ino entrando.

- Né, Sakura-chan! O que a gente vai fazer hoje? - Perguntou Naruto entrando com uma Hinata timida ao seu lado.

- Não me lembro de ter planejado uma festa Ino. - Falei irritada pela surpresa e olhando de esguelha pra loira que sorriu amarelo.

- Ah Sakura, relaxa! Seus pais nem tão em casa!

É, por agora, e eu me recuso, repito, RECUSO, a arrumar a bagunça desse três até meus pais chegarem.

- Okay, vou me ajeitar, chama o pessoal Naruto, a gente vai descer. - Falei sendo seguida por Hinata e Ino até meu quarto enquanto Naruto ia em direção ao interfone animadamente.

- Finalmente, tava anciosa pra ver aquele ruivinho que mora aqui, ele realmente é um pedaço de mal caminho! - Afirmava a loira animada.

- Você não tá com o Hidan? - Perguntou Hinata erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Eu terminei com ele ontem, aquele cretino, só queria uns pega, pra me acrescentar na sua listinha! - Disse irritada em apenas mencionar o fato. - Mas bem feito, é bom que ele saiba que eu não sou dessas vadias que ele chama de mulher.

- Finalmente falando algo sensato porquinha! - Falei irônica e ela me mostrou a lingua.

.

.

.

.

Já perceberam que eu ameaço o Naruto com frequência?

Fui perceber agora, enquanto eu ameço ele.

- Mas por que você chamou ele Naruto? - Cochichei para que só o loiro ouvisse.

- Eu achei que depois do trabalho, vocês tinham ficado amigos. - Respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

- Claro que não! Ou você acha que todo amigo meu eu chamo de viado cretino? - Susurrei revoltada.

- Ah Sakura-chan! Isso é besteira, o Teme não é tão ruim assim! Ele pode ser caladão, um tanto antipático, irritado. - Ele falava e eu o interrompi.

- Caladão? Tem certeza que estamos falando da mesma pessoa? - Perguntei revoltada.

Será que sou só eu que enchergo a maldade oculta do Uchiha?

- Ei vocês aí, vão nós ajudar com a comida ou vão ficar de namorico? - Perguntou Ino carregando uma coca-cola gigantesca, acho que a de dois litros e meio.

Naruto se levantou envergonhado e correu até a mesa onde estavam todos, alguns estavam carregando os alimentos até a churrascaria da piscina enquanto Kiba e Sasuke tentavam ligar a churraqueira.

- Argh! - Resmunguei e fui até a mesa onde Naruto foi, peguei uns pratos e levei até a mesa que fica na área da piscina.

Meus amigos possuem o dom de me irritar é impressionante.

- Isso! - Gritou Kiba quando finalmente conseguiu fazer a churrasqueira funcionar.

- Finalmente Senhor! Oremos! - Falou Temari arrancando risada de todos.

- Certo, agora vamos animar isso aqui por favor? - Disse Ino ligando o som nas alturas.

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
**  
Você sabe que eu sei como  
Fazê-las parar e olhar conforme eu viajo  
A balada nem me aguenta agora  
Vendo você me observando, eu caio fora  
A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)  
A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)

- Eu gosto do seu jeito de pensar Yamanaka. - Disse Gaara chegando perto demais de Ino.

- É mesmo? - Perguntou Ino provocativa.

- É. Eu também acho que tá na hora de animar as coisas. - Falou e em seguida a agorrou e pulou na piscina com tudo, arracando um enorme grito da Yamanaka e gargalhadas dos demais.

- É isso aí! - Gritou Naruto pulando na piscina sendo seguido por Tenten e Temari.

**Hey  
I own the light and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money all the girls just melt  
Want to many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, Models, standin on chairs  
Fall out 'cause that's the business  
All out it's so ridiculous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)  
They watchin I know this  
I'm rockin I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it**

Ei  
Eu tenho a luz e não preciso de ajuda  
Tenho que me sentir que nem o jogador de Scarface  
Cheio de jóias, fico louco, não sei lidar com o plano  
A vida na balada é arrogante, é!  
No topo com dinheiro, as garotas se derretem  
Quero várias, todas sabem que eu sou como o Twelve  
Tem cara de dinheiro, elas ficam olhando  
Garrafas, modelos, fazendo pose em cadeiras  
Vamos discutir, esse é o negócio  
Cair fora é ridículo  
Viajar chama tanto a atenção  
Gritem, eu to na casa (ei!)  
Elas estão vendo, eu sei  
Estou arrasando, curtindo  
Estou esperando, eu sei  
Você sabe

Eu ria abertamente da cara de revolta da Ino por ter sido jogada sem ao menos poder ter tirado suas roupas, ela jogava litros d'água no Gaara que ria e se defendia ao mesmo tempo.

Temari veiu toda encharcada querendo abraçar o Shikamaru que fugia fervorozamente da loira com a intenção de se manter seco.

Neji e Hinata estavam na borda da piscina conversando com Tenten e Naruto.

E eu, Kiba e Sasuke estamos ajeitando o churrasco.

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
**  
Você sabe que eu sei como  
Fazê-las parar e olhar conforme eu viajo  
A balada nem mee aguenta agora  
Vendo você me observando, eu caio fora  
A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)  
A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)

- Vamos Hinata-chan! A água tá tão boa! - Disse Naruto tentando convencer a mesma a entrar.

- É Neji-kun! Entra logo, deicha de ser molenga! - Falou Tenten, irritando um pouco o Hyuuga.

- Não me chame de molenga Tenten!

- Tem certeza que essa água tá boa Naruto-kun?

- Tenho sim! Vem que eu te seguro! - Disse o loiro e a morena que estava ajoelhada impulsionou o corpo pra frente entrando na piscina e sendo segurada na cintura por Naruto, a fazendo corar.

Que fofinho!

**Hey  
Still feelin myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots lets go  
Ten more rounds can I get a Kato  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party to I came no more  
Celebrate coz that's all I know  
Tip the groupies takin off their clothes  
Grand finale' like superbowl  
Go hard run the show  
That's right wild out got money to blow  
More light more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype I do it big all over the globe  
Yeah!**

Ei  
Ainda sinto que estou fora de controle  
Não posso parar agora, mais uma dose, vamos nessa  
Mais dez rodadas e eu posso ficar que nem o Kato  
Os paparazzi tentam me convencer a fazer pose  
Fiquei na festa até não aguentar mais  
Vou comemorar porque isso é só o que eu sei  
Dar gorjeta pras stripers tirando a roupa  
Um final belíssimo que nem no Superbowl  
Vai fundo, controle o show  
Isso mesmo, fiquei louco, tenho grana pra gastar  
Mais luz, mais ouro quando eu entro pela porta  
Sem me achar, eu faço sucesso no mundo todo  
É!

Tenten ria animadamente da cara ensopada de Neji que estava perto demais da prima na hora em que ela entrou na piscina.

- Agora não tem mais desculpa para não entrar! - Disse a morena dando um pulo e se agarrando ao pescoço o moreno e o fanzendo cair com ela na água.

Quase todos já estavam na piscina só falta agora eu, o Sasuke e o Ki...

- Uooooooow!

É, falta eu e o Sasuke.

**I said it  
Go tell it  
Confetti  
Who ready?  
I'm ready!  
You ready!  
Lets get it!**

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)**

Eu disse  
Vá contar  
Confeti  
Quem está pronto?  
Eu to pronto!  
Você tá pronto!  
Vamos nessa!  
Você sabe que eu sei como  
Fazê-las parar e olhar conforme eu viajo  
A balada nem me aguenta agora  
Vendo você me observando, eu caio fora  
A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)

- Ei vocês! Entrem logo! Ou por acaso vocês são feitos de açúcar? - Gritou Temari que se agarrava ao pescoço do Nara.

- Cara, que problemático.. - Suspirou o moreno cansado.

- Alguém tem que cuidar da comida de vocês sabe? - Gritei de volta.

- Aaah Sakura-chan! Um pulinho não vai dar tempo pra queimar o churrasco! - Gritou Naruto.

- Sem chance, não vou arriscar pra depois comer carvão.

- Sasuke, carrega logo ela pra cá! - Gritou Kiba.

**You got me watchin now (hey)  
Got my attention now (hey)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man  
Come and be my lady and...  
We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh  
Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere  
Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
Fly you all around the world  
What you want baby girl  
Are you ready to go now?  
**  
Você fez eu ficar vendo agora (ei)  
Ganhou minha atenção agora (ei)  
Fez todo mundo nna balada querer saber  
Eu sou um cara da mulherada  
Venha ser minha mulher e...  
Podemos nos divertir, então, ahhh  
Traga esse corpo aqui, deixe-me trocar de atmosfera  
Vou te tirar desse lugar e colocar na minha limo  
Vou te fazer viajar o mundo todo  
O que você quiser, gata  
Você está pronta agora?

Olhei para o Uchiha com a minha melhor cara de "tente-e-você-morre" que eu podia fazer.

- Sabe Haruno.. - Ele me chamou e eu o encarei em resposta. - As vezes arriscar passos torna o caminho mais bonito. - Falou e eu o olhei confusa antes de ser levantada como uma noiva em seus braços.

- Mas o qu-?

- Arriscar um pulinho talvéz torne a carne mais gostosa. - Disse demostrando seu lindo sorriso sacana pra mim e correu comigo em direção da piscina, quando dei por mim eu já estava encharcada.

**You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
(Put your hands up!)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up!)  
Lets celebrate now  
(Put your hands up!)  
You know who shut it down! **

Você sabe que eu sei como  
Fazê-las parar e olhar conforme eu viajo  
A balada nem me aguenta agora  
Vendo você me observando, eu caio fora  
A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
A balada nem me aguenta agora (yeahhh)  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
Vamos celebrar agora  
(Jogue as mãos para cima!)  
Você sabe quem vai dominar! **  
**  
.

.

.

.

Maldita Ino que inventa essas brincadeiras estúpidas, como eu vou conseguir achar o meu baralho nessa bagunça que tá meu quarto?

Já sei!

Vou ver se eu deichei dentro da gaveta de coisas inúteis.

Nota mental: Nunca mais jogar roupa suja de miojo dentro da gaveta de coisas inúteis.

Que cheiro de frango cuzido.

Ahá!

Aqui está!

Seu danadinho, nunca mais fuja de mim quando a Ino estiver por perto viu!

Lembrei agora que eu deichei minha toalha na varanda, já que eu tô aqui vou aproveitar e pegar logo.

Realmente eu preciso tirar um dia para arrumar essa bagunça, eu mal consigo ver o chão!

Abri com certo esforço a porta de vidro da varanda, e fui até seu final e peguei minha toalha que estava ainda estendida lá, ia sair, mas as risadas dos meus amigos me fez parar e olha-los.

Engraçado como essas pessoas ao mesmo tempo que me irritam me fazer sentir tão bem.

Sorri e fui em direção a porta, tentei empurra-la mas estava muito dura e eu não conseguia tira-la do lugar.

O desespero começou a tomar posse de mim, eu dechei meu celular lá em baixo e meus amigos não vão me escutar gritar por causa da música alta, já está anoitecendo e a luz da varanda não tá ligada já que o interruptor fica dentro do quarto.

Sozinha...no...escuro.

Ai meu Deus! Eu não posso ficar aqui!

Olhei pra tudo ao meu redor e vi minha salvação quase como a luz no fim do túnel, eu posso descer pela casinha do parquinho!

Certo, vamos lá Sakura você consegue.

Subi em cima da bancada da varanda e devagarinho fui colocando cada um dos meus pés em cima do telhado da casinha, quando me vi em pé em cima da mesma quase gritei de felicidade.

Certo, agora é só você descer.

Olhei pro chão e comecei a ficar tonta, me sentei e me encolhi abraçando os meus joelhos.

Droga por quê diabos eu fui olhar pro chão?

De repente, flashs de quando eu tinha 6 anos e estava dentro do avião em plena turbulência começaram a passar pela minha cabeça.

Lágrimas de medo começaram a embargar minha visão e eu sentia um soluço subir na minha garganta, o que fez eu me encolher mais.

- Sakura? - Me virei e direção a minha sacada e lá estava Sasuke me olhando confuso.

Eu sou burra mesmo, se eu tivesse esperado mais um pouco eu não estaria aqui e Sasuke tinha aberto a porta para mim.

Mas como eu sou burra...

- O que aconteceu? - Ele perguntou preocupado.

Abri a boca pra responder mais a única coisa que saiu da minha garganta foi um soluço abafado de choro.

A cara de preocupação de Sasuke aumentou e eu me senti envergonhada em parecer tão fraca diante dele, por quê logo ele?

Encolhi minha cabeça entre meus braços e fechei os olhos pra ver se tudo isso sumia, detesto bancar a fraca, mas parece que eu não consigo também mostrar a forte perto dele, por que isso tudo é tão complicado?

- Não se preocupe, tá certo? Vai ficar tudo bem. - Ouvi ele dizer em um sussurro ao meu ouvido, fazendo uma onda de calor subir por todo o meu corpo.

Levantei meu rosto lentamente para encara-lo, ele tinha um de seus braços enlaçado a minha cintura e o outro sobre os meus ombros com sua mão fazendo leves carícias de consolo em meu braço. Não pude ouvir quando ele se aproximou, não sei se foi por ele ser silencioso ou por eu estar presa em meus pensamentos.

Quando nossos olhos finalmente se encontraram eu vi algo diferente neles, não eram os mesmos olhos arrogantes e sádicos que eu normalmente convivo, eram serenos e amorosos, e com uma profundidade incompreensível.

- Não chore mais pequena. - Ele falou limpando uma de minhas lágrimas com uma delicadeza desconhecida por mim.

Eu não sei exatamente o porque, mas minhas lágrimas pararam de escorrer com aquele pequeno ato, como alguém pode acalmar meu coração com tão poucas palavras?

- Agora preste muita atenção. - Ele disse me pondo no seu colo como uma noiva pela segunda vez aquele dia. - Quando tiver medo de cair no chão, olhe sempre pra cima, as estrelas vão sorrir e te ensinar a voar. - Ele disse me olhando nos olhos e logo depois pulou do telhado da casinha até o chão do parquinho.

Minha respiração falhou por um momento e voltou quando eu me vi no chão.

- E se ainda sim você cair, eu vou sempre lhe segurar, eu prometo. - Disse olhando nos meus olhos como se buscasse alguma coisa dentro deles.

- Ei vocês! Venham logo! Vocês tão demorando muito aí! Não estão fazendo meus sobrinhos não né? - Gritou Ino de onde todos estavam.

Vi ele suspirar cansado e andar em direção a todos, mas antes do próximo passo ele parou e se virou.

- Vamos? - Perguntou com um de seus meios sorrisos.

Mas por quê?

Por quê essas suas palavras de conforto me foram tão familiar?

Por quê parece que não é a primeira vez que eu as escuto?

Isso só pode ser realmente um absurdo!

.

.

.

.

Oi gente!

Mais uma vez desculpa pela demora pra postar, mas semana que vem acaba as aulas e eu vou ter bastante tempo pra escrever e postar mais rápido!

Lendo agora as reviews de vocês bateu um peso na minha conciência tão grande, eu sinto muito mesmo por ter demorado por favor me desculpem!

Vou me torturar mais e responder as suas reviews:

**Pah Uchiha-chan : **Brigada de coração! Sinto muito ter te feito esperar demais! Tá aqui o capítulo novo, erspero que goste!

**maria paula : **Bem, eu não vou dar pistas do que aconteceu em relação ao hacker, porque se não vai perder a graça! Que bom que você gostou e sinto muito mesmo pela demora!

**Kynn-chan :** Eu sabia que eu não estava sozinha nesse mundo! kkkk! Que bom que você tá gostando, o quase beijo é um de vários que vão vir! Sinto muito por ter te feito esperar!

**miih-heredia : **Eu não postei rápido dessa vez sinto muuuito ç.ç! Que bom que você gostou mesmo a autora sendo uma incompetente! Vou tentar por mais piadas e vamos ver o que rola com o Itachi e a Sakura né?

**Rougue of the Dawn : **Realmente, detesto quando alguém não entende meu sarcásmo, tenho vontade de estapear o indivíduo, e sim eu penso como você! Espero que você esteja gostando e eu sinto muito por ter demorado tanto!

**Dai-chan n.n :** Gente cada reviews que eu tô respondendo tá me deichando tão feliz e tão culpada por não ter postado antes ç.ç! Eu tô muito feliz por você ter amado tanto a minha fic, não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim! Realmente, tudo aqui pode rolar, então será que o hacker é o Sasuke ou não? Em fim, a Sakura não se tocou ainda que o Sasuke e o Itachi são irmãos, fazer o que, lezeira queima.

**Ichaan : **Hehe, Naruto é foda minha filha! Eu tenho amigas makumbeiras se ajudar, longa história u.u, mas realmente, acho que quando a gente tem muito peixe pra pescar, agente não sente pois tem de sobra, agora quando o negocio aperta, aí a gente fica que nem eu! Em fim, que bom que você gostou, sinto muiito mesmo pela demora!

É isso então gente!

Até a próxima, prometo não demorar tanto dessa vez!

Beijos!


	5. FlashBacks

Oi gente! Espero não ter demorado muito!

Finalmente eu estou de férias *-*!

Vou tentar terminar essa fic durante as férias, já que eu tenho muito tempo ocioso, não custa nada né?

Não reparem nos erros de ortografia, meu computador tá sem o word!

Aviso

Letra normal : Tempo normal.

_Letra em itálico : FlashBacks_

_Letras sublinhadas : Textos lidos._

_"Letras entre aspas" : "Citações de outras pessoas."_

_Fiz essa fic, quase inteiramente baseada em fatos reais da minha vida, espero que gostem!_

_Boa leitura!_

.

.

.

.

Mais um dia mórbido, acordei sem realmente ter entrado no mundo de lucidez, com certeza ainda não me adaptei com o horário de aulas depois das férias, mesmo já fazendo três meses de aula.

Relógio interno não se discuti.

Me levantei vagarozamente e fui em direção ao banheiro, só um bom banho com água fria me faria acordar, mas como ainda não estou preparada pisicologicamente para isso, eu me contento com uma água morninha.

- Inferno! - Reclamei ao tropeçar em alguma das coisas jogadas pelo chão.

Ainda bem que eu tranco meu quarto, se minha mãe entrasse nesse cafofo ela teria um ataque de pánico e eu, bem, eu seria atacada por um ataque de pánico ambulante.

Suspirei e me virei para ver o motivo da dor no meu dedão, meu celular, sorri involuntariamente.

Então foi aí que eu deixei!

Peguei o aparelho e vi que tinha uma nova mensagem.

_"Sakura, eu esqueci minha toalha na sua casa, será que dá pra tu ter a decência de me trazer essa porra? Já faz uma semana que eu te pesso esse inferno! Com amor Ino."_

Não sei se eu riu o se eu choro, minha melhor amiga realmente é bipolar.

Onde ela enfiou essa toalha?

Eu me preocupo com isso mais tarde.

Me virei e fui finalmente para o meu tão esperado banho, me despi e me enfiei de baixo de uma água morna que relaxava meus musculos. E como qualquer pessoa que eu jugo ser normal eu comecei a pensar no meus logos 16 anos de vida.

A última semana tinha sido um tanto quanto estranha, eu realmente não espera me aproximar tanto de Sasuke, mesmo ele sendo um idiota, sarcástico, monossilábico e irritante, consegui ter conversas um tanto que descente com ele, o que me fez questionar, onde foi parar aquele cara que me salvou de uma casinha de brinquedo?

Fiquei mais amiga de Itachi também, é estranho a semelhança entre ele e Sasuke, mas ambos são tão diferentes em suas personalidades que suas semelhanças morrem.

Também entrou uma garota nova em minha sala, seu nome era Minamoto Emily, ela tem os cabelos castanhos escuros quase pretos, se não fosse pelo brilho acastanhado eu diria que é preto, olhos castanhos como chocolate, pele morena e bem baixa, acho que deve ter seus 1,55.

Acho que água morna tem efeitos alucinógenos sobre mim, como é o nome daquele negócio de quando você fica tendo aquelas visões do seu passado?

Blackberry?

Flashblack...?

Ah! Flashback! Pois é, vários flashbacks da semana passada estavam passando na minha cabeça como um filme de uma garota adolecente que tem aqueles problemas, duas melhores amigas e um melhor amigo, e tem o cara popular e blábláblá...

.

.

.

.

_Realmente entediante._

_- Né Sakura, se você continuar com essa cara de retardatário o professor vai notar a sua falta de espírito na aula. - Disse Ino zombando da minha cara de bunda para o quadro._

_- Muito engraçado. - Disse sarcástica. - Né Ino, eu não vou passar o recréio com vocês hoje, tenho uma coisa pra fazer. - Ainda não agradeci o Sasuke por ter me tirado de cima da casa do parquinho._

_- Tá certo, mas mudando de assunto, eu esqueci minha toalha na tua casa, me entrega amanhã que minha mãe detesta quando eu esqueço algo na casa de vocês._

_- Tá bom._

_Concordei e voltei a encarar o quadro como quem quer absorver o que está escrito sem realmente ter que prestar atenção._

_Ah se eu pudesse fazer osmose, eu seria verdadeiramente feliz._

_Porra!_

_A entrega do trabalho é hoje, eu tenho que ter trazido essa merda!_

_Comecei a vasculhar minha bolsa como uma desesperada, o que no momento eu já estava._

_Acho que devo começar a cavar minha cova._

_Minha cara de choro já deve estar começando a aperecer, já que Ino olhava para mim com uma cara de pena._

_- Você vai entender Sakura, tenha calma ,não é tão difícil. - Disse me consolando e fazendo uma veia saltar em minha testa._

_- Vai dar._

_Certo, tenho que bolar alguma maneira de voltar em casa e trazer o trabalho, minha sorte que é para entregar apenas depois do intervalo._

_Primeiro eu vou..._

_Puff! (Anomatopéia ridícula de uma bolinha de papel acertando a minha cabeça.)_

_Matar esse infeliz._

_Olhei com a minha melhor cara de psicopata para trás para descobrir quem foi o suicída que jogou essa bola na minha cabeça._

_Não vi ninguém suspeito até meus olhos pousarem na figura antipática do Uchiha, eu realmente não entendo seus surtos de bipolaridade._

_Ele olhou para mim e com os olhos indicou a bolinha de papel para que eu abrisse._

_Bufei com raiva e peguei a bola, abrindo em seguida._

_Tu esqueceu o trabalho, não foi? Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo isso com uma desmiolada tendo que trazer. No intervalo entre a troca de professor me encontre no subisolo que eu vou dar um jeito nisso._

_Acho que a essa altura meu ódio já estava palpável, tanto que Ino colocou a mão ao meu redor e tirou logo em seguida afirmando que"Isso queima!"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Fui me esgueirando pelos corredores da escola até finalmente conseguir chegar ao subsolo, revistei o local com os olhos até finalmente achar o moreno encostado em seu conversível._

_- Exibido. - Resmunguei._

_- Entra no carro. - Disse entrando no automóvel._

_- O que?_

_- Entra no carro. - Ele repitiu um tanto quanto impaciente._

_- Ah meu Deus, você tá realmente sugerindo que a gente mate aula? Não mesmo, eu posso ser vagabunda, mas não ao ponto de virar suicida!_

_- Entra logo na porcaría do carro! - Ele mandou com um tom que me fez calar e entrar no conversível preto._

_- Eles vão ligar para os nossos pais, ai meu santo, eu estou tão encrencada! - Reclamei fazendo ele suspirar cansado._

_- Não vai acontecer nada. - Ele disse me olhando nos olhos de uma maneira tão penetrante que me fez relachar um pouco. - Mas por precaução... - Senti toda a minha tranquilidade recém adquirida se esvaindo. - Coloque isso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- Que humilhação... - Resmunguei._

_- Não ficou tão ruim assim. - Disse o moreno._

_- É mesmo? Então da próxima vez eu venho com os óculos escuros e a pose de "eu sou o fodão" e você vem com a toca de natação do Ben 10! - Disse gesticulando ferozmente com as mãos. - E desde quando você gosta do Ben 10? -Perguntei frustrada._

_- É do meu primo pequeno que esqueceu no meu carro. - Suspirou cansado, coisa que fez muito em nossa viagem. - Era a única coisa que cobria esse seu cabelo tão.._

_- Tão o que? - Perguntei com meu verdadeiro tom diabólico que o fez pela primeira vez em sua vida recuar._

_- Brilhante._

_- Certo, vamos logo pegar essa porcária! - Disse saindo do carro e batendo a porta com força e pisando forte._

_- Tpm.. - Resmungou baixo o moreno, mas para a sua sorte eu resolvi ignorar._

_Ok, o plano é bem simples, meus pais não devem estar em casa, é entrar, pegar o trabalho e se mandar, muito simples._

_- Sakura, aquele não é o carro dos seus pais?_

_Muito simples é falar._

_- Aaah! Talvéz minha sorte seja mais efetiva quando eu resolver me matar! - Esbravejei._

_Eu realmente estou frustada com esse dia._

_- Calma, eu entro pela varanda, você deixa a porta do quarto trancada né? - Confirmei com a cabeça. - Então vamos._

_Caminhamos discretamente até o parquinho, mesmo estando no prédio, não era bom que vizinhos nos visse em nossa pequena fuga da escola e isso acabasse virando assunto no prédio e principalmente que caisse nos ouvidos de nossos pais._

_- Onde você deixou? - Questionou Sasuke._

_- Em cima da escrivaninha. - Disse e ele consentiu com a cabeça e logo começou a escalar a casinha como se fosse um macaco, quando dei por mim ele já estava em pé sobre minha varanda._

_Não conseguia ver o que estava acontecendo, o que me deixava ainda mais agoniada, olhava para todos os cantos me certificando de que ninguém se aproximava._

_- Sakura. - Ele me chamou me dando um susto. - Você tranca a sua varanda também?_

_- Só de vez em quando por que? - Foi aí que eu me toquei e passei a odiar a mim mesma. - Tem certeza que não está só emperrada?_

_- Tenho._

_- Droga! Tenta bater na tranca e empurra-la um pouco pra esqueda que vai abrir._

_- Certo. Abriu, vou indo pegar._

_- Tá._

_Cinco minutos se passaram e o vi voltar com uma cara de poucos amigos._

_- Não está lá._

_- O quê? É claro que tá!_

_- É mesmo? Então vem aqui olhar. - Disse ele sarcástico._

_- Não, procure melhor._

_- Sakura, eu não conheço seu quarto, você realmente vai ter que vir aqui em cima._

_- E como? Você pode me dizer? - Perguntei irritada._

_Ele suspirou de novo e fez uma nova escalada, dessa vez vindo em direção ao parquinho onde eu estava, quando chegou ao chão, virou suas costas para mim._

_- Suba. - Mandou._

_- Não, você não vai conseguir subir isso, comigo nas suas costas, pelo amor de Deus Sasuke!_

_- Da pra você parar de negar tudo que eu te peço e fazer logo de uma vez? - Disse irritado._

_Fechei a cara contrariada e subi em suas costas._

_- Obrigado. - Respondeu. - Agora feche os olhos. - Ele mandou e eu obedeci._

_Não vi como ele conseguiu me levar até lá em cima, apenas senti o movimento de seus braços e pernas até finalmente ele me por lentamente no chão._

_- Pode abrir agora. - Ele mandou e eu novamente obedeci, revelando seus olhos onix a me encarar._

_- Ah Sasuke..._

_- O que?_

_- Eu queria te agradescer por ontem. - Falei fitando agora meus pés._

_- Hum.. - Ouvi sua típica resposta para tudo. - Vamos logo. - Ergui meu rosto para repreendê-lo por ser um energumeno sem emoções quando uma garota está te agradeçendo, mas parei quando vi sua orelha levemente rosada._

_Sorri levemente e o segui._

_- Tem que estar por aqui! Eu tenho certeza que eu deixei aqui! - Disse apontando para a escrivaninha._

_Calma Sakura, vamos refazer seus passos._

_Isso, primeiro você levantou e ficou olhando para o nada durante dez minutos, depois você se levantou e foi até o banheiro tomar seu costumeiro banho de água morna, fez sua higiene bocal, se enrolou com a toalha, foi até o armário, pegou seu uniforme e deixou em cima da cama, foi até a escrivaninha tirou o trabalho da gaveta e pois em cima dela, se vestiu, pentiou o cabelo, foi até o armário, não achou nenhuma meia, foi olhar de baixo da cama, sua mãe começou a encher teu saco..._

_- Dá pra você parar de ficar andando de um canto para o outro e começar a procurar logo de uma vez? _

_- Cala a boca energumeno. - Ordenei voltando a minha linha de raciocínio._

_E depois..._

_A-HÁ!_

_Já sei onde você está seu miserável!_

_Fui até de baixo da cama, me agachei e peguei o trabalho que estava entre uma meia e um saco de batata ruffles._

_Eu realmente preciso limpar esse quarto._

_- Achei! - Disse alegremente._

_- Agora vamos cair fora daqui._

_- Sakura?__ - Ouvimos alguém perguntar do outro lado da porta._

_- Agora. - Disse o moreno em um sussuro._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_- Testuda! Onde é que você tava? - Perguntou Ino ao lado de Hinata ao me ver._

_- Eu tive que ir na enfermaria, tava com cólica. - Menti._

_- Ah, já está se sentindo melhor? - Questionou Hinata._

_- É claro que não Hinata, você não tá vendo que ela tá toda ofegante e suada. - Disse Ino._

_- Vai dar Ino._

_- Isso já tá virando um bordão Sakura. - Reclamou a loira, fazendo eu e Hinata rir, e contagiando Ino a rir também._

_- O sinal já tocou, a aula de Biologia já vai começar, vamos para a aula. - Disse Hinata recebendo concordâncias minha e de Ino._

_Andamos até nossa sala onde praticamente todos os alunos ainda se encontravam de pé, conversando ou rindo de assuntos inúteis._

_Sasuke estava sentado olhando pela janela da sala com o trabalho em cima de sua mesa e respirando um pouco mais pesadamente devido a nossa correria quando fugiamos de sermos flagrados tanto em casa quanto aqui no colégio._

_Sorri, pelo menos ele é bom ator._

_- Sentem-se todos. - Oredenou o professor, colocando suas coisas em cima da mesa central, esperou até que todos fizesse silêncio e prosseguiu. - Como todos sabem, o trabalho era para ser entregue hoje, mas devido a problemas na coordenação de biologia, o tabalho ficará valendo apenas dois pontos da nota, não sendo obrigado a entregar, tendo agora a data de entrega até o dia da prova._

_Me engasguei nessa hora._

_Filho da puta, desgraçado, fag, olc, leathcheann, do, do...do platypus!_

_- Algum problema senhorita Haruno? - Perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida._

_- Não senhor. - Respondi com meu melhor sorriso falso e assustador que conseguia fazer._

_Olhei para trás e vi que Sasuke estava tão frustrado quanto eu._

_Maldita seja a cordenação de biologia._

_- Muito bem, hoje também teremos uma aluna nova. - Disse se virando para a porta e prendendo a atenção de todos. - Pode entrar. - Falou e logo a porta se abriu revelendo a pequena garota com seus longos cabelos negros, não, castanhos escuros, olhos castanhos achocolatados e pele morena, apesar da estatura baixa, seu corpo era bonito e seus traços angelicais._

_- Meu nome é Minamoto Emily, muito prazer. - Ela disse sorrindo._

_Ela parecia realmente legal, acho que vai ser uma ótima amiga._

_- E aí Sakura, o que foi que você achou da novata? - Perguntou Ino para mim._

_- Ela parece..._

_- Né Sakura-chan! A novata é tão bonita! - Dizia Naruto ao meu lado extremamente empolgado, me virei e vi que pelo menos metade da população masculina da sala falava a mesma coisa, inclusive Sasuke a olhava de maneira...diferente._

_- Fútil, ela parece fútil e chata._

_._

_._

_._

_._

- Sakura, você já está pronta? Já está quase na hora de ir, você ainda tem que comer! - Gritava minha mãe de fora do quarto o que me fez despertar de meus pensamentos.

Lentamente olhei para o meu relógio em cima da pia.

Um minuto de silêncio.

SETE E QUARENTA E CINCO?

Ai meu Deus, eu vou chegar mais do que atrasada nesse inferno!

Sai apressadamente do box do banheiro e comecei a me arrumar em uma velocidade realmente assustadora para o meu normal sedentarismo.

.

.

.

.

Abri a porta da sala ainda com a mísera esperança de que o professor ainda não tivesse chegado, mas como eu disse, era uma mísera esperança.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso Kakashi-sensei, posso entrar? - Pedi com a melhor cara de cachorrinho pidão que eu sabia fazer.

Ele suspirou e cansado e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Que isso não se repita senhorita Haruno.

- Está certo sensei! - Concordei e fui me sentar no meu típico lugar ao lado de Ino.

- Troxe minha toalha Sakura? - Perguntou e eu gelei ao me lembra da desgraçada toalha que nas preças eu me esqueci de procurar.

- O que? - Sorri amarelo.

PUFT!

E foi assim que eu passei o dia com um galo na cabeça.

Que absurdo.

.

.

.

.

Traduzindo: "Filho da puta, desgraçado, viado, miserável, idiota, seu, seu...seu ornitorrinco!"

Gente muito obrigada pelas reviews! E a todos aqueles que também favoritaram a fic, me faz muito feliz mesmo!

Essa semana foi realmente muito corrida pra mim, mas que bom que eu consegui postar logo.

Um exemplo de como foi...diferente, é que agora minha casa tá parecendo um vivero de pássaro. Não tô mentindo, realmente tem um monte de pássaro aqui em casa.

Minha vida é estranha.

Vamos as respostas!

**Biahcerejeira : **Desculpa a demora .! Que bom que você gostou, a Sakura é realmente preguiçosa kkk, e o Sasuke na verdade só é meio que bipolar kkk, enfim, espero que goste desse capítulo também! Beijos ;*

**Kenia Haruno : **Leitora nova \o/! Huahuah! É sempre bom ter uma leitora nova, que bom que você gostou *-*! É muito importante pra mim, de verdade! Você lê Willy Wonka também? Ai que bom! Mas eu não continuei porque eu acho que eu vou repostar a fic ;P! Quando tudo tiver pronto pra isso eu te aviso ;)! Beijos, espero que goste desse capítulo :D

**violak : **Que bom que você gostou da fic! Eu sei que tem muitos erros de ortografia nela, mas a verdade é que meu word tá precisando de uma chave de ativação, que eu não possuo, logo eu não estou podendo usar :(, e nem tenho uma beta, mas o tecnico do computador vai vir aqui em casa e vou pedir pra ele ajeitar isso viu ;)! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, desculpe quarquer erro! Beijos!

**Pah Uchiha-chan : **:DDD! O Sasuke é DIVO minha filha! kkkkk! Frescura, que bom que você gostou do capítulo, espero que goste desse também! Beijos!

**Wick-chan :** Nova leitora! Você gostou mesmo *0*? Que bom, que bom! Aqui está o capítulo 5, vou te avisar no seu profile, mas se você quizer basta seguir a história que um e-mail vai ser enviado pra você toda vez que eu atualizar a fic ;)! Beijoss!

**Sahzinha : **Adoro quando vocês me falam que amaram *-*! Eu fico tipo, hiper mega power super blaster master...feliz! Você achou mesmo fofa? Eu também ri quando eu vi essa do facebook xD! Beijos até o/!

**Dai-chan n.n : **Meniiiina! Que saudade das tuas reviews *-*! Sério mesmo, adoro ler as suas reviews, sempre me deicham muito anima e hiperativa! Namorado? Que namorado, aquilo era um jumento, antes só do que mal acompanhada né não? E Inner, ela está só por escolha né amiga? kkk! E o Sasuke, depois que eu percebi que eu deixei ele um homem aranha da vida, mas detalhes né? kkk! Espero que tenha gostadoo desse também! Tô louca pra ver sua próxima reviews ;)1 Beijos!

E aí gente?

Bem, eu não demorei muito dessa vez! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo ;)! Até o próximo!

Reviews?


End file.
